


Drabble: Games

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTRPS
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-06
Updated: 2003-07-06
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:43:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_colleenkane"><a href="http://colleenkane.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://colleenkane.livejournal.com/"><b>colleenkane</b></a></span> didn't believe me when I explained her <a href="http://userpic.livejournal.com/5159432/73963">icon</a> to her. Strange, that.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Games

**Author's Note:**

> Because [](http://colleenkane.livejournal.com/profile)[**colleenkane**](http://colleenkane.livejournal.com/) didn't believe me when I explained her [icon](http://userpic.livejournal.com/5159432/73963) to her. Strange, that.

It was the public part of it that got Viggo off: knowing that, at any time, someone could walk in and see. Maybe snap a picture. Maybe ask for an autograph. Whatever. So he didn't argue when Sean slid a hand on his thigh and squeezed an invitation.

Sean was grinning evilly as he went down and Viggo couldn't keep his hands from entangling themselves in Sean's hair to urge him on.

Sean leaned back. "Hands on your head, luv."

Viggo raised an eyebrow and obeyed, lacing his fingers together to cradle his scalp. Sean always was a kinky bastard.


End file.
